A generally flip chip light emitting diode includes an N type semiconductor layer, a light active layer and a P type semiconductor layer arranged in order. An N electrode is mounted on the N type semiconductor layer, and a P electrode is mounted on the P type semiconductor layer. While the flip chip light emitting diode is encapsulated, the flip light emitting diode is mounted on a substrate, the N electrode and the P electrode are coupled with electrodes of the substrate by sealing. However, the solder is prone to move away the P electrode and the N electrode to cover the substrate, or couple with the P electrode and the N electrode to make a short circuit. The solder moving away the P electrode and the N electrode also absorbs light generated from the light active layer to influence the light output efficiency of the flip light emitting diode.